


What Is This?

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Moxie is confused, Platonic but can be seen as romantic I guess, She doesn’t like being confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: She sighed in disappointment. “Oh well,” she thought. But she still had the left shoe. She yanked it off as gently as possible. She peeled off the rain-soaked sock. And found something shocking.Lemony crashes at Moxie’s. Moxie finds something that answers some of her questions. She has trouble keeping the resulting secret. (Set before/during SYBIS)





	What Is This?

Moxie had finished her book on sustainable salmon fishing and looked up from her book to see Lemony sleeping in his chair, his shoes still on and his book in his lap, in an uncomfortable position. Moxie decided not to wake him up. After all, who knew how much sleep he had lost, researching and worrying?

She put the books on the table and stretched him out to a more comfortable position. Her arm hurt. It had hurt ever since they had gone to the Colophon Clinic. A part of her was glad Snicket was asleep. If he was awake, he would be fussing over her.

Then came the hard part. Taking his shoes off. Snicket had always, for some odd reason, disliked taking his shoes off. What were his shoes hiding? Did it have something to do with all of his other secrets? Why he was here? Why he did what he did?

Well, then again, he might just have ugly toes.

She took a deep breath. What would be so important about a foot?

She carefully pulled off Lemony’s right shoe. His sock was soaked, so she pulled that off too. His foot was perfectly normal. Nothing life-changing happened.

 

Moxie Mallahan asked the question that titled this account as she stared at the eye on the ankle of her associate.

She stared at the eye. The eye stared back. She saw something. Initials. She recognized them. She recognized them from months of searching through the archives. If she hadn’t seen the eye before, she wouldn’t have noticed them. The initials that explained almost everything.

V.F.D.

Lemony Snicket was a volunteer.

It seemed obvious. Why else would he be so secretive? Why else would he do what he did? It explained his unusual education, his solemn, serious demeanor. It explained so much.

She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Snicket sitting up.

“Hey Mox- Moxie?” he said, startled by the fact that he had fallen asleep with his shoes on, and now they were off. His gaze fell on his bare ankle, and then on Moxie, who was staring at it.

“Did you see it?” he asked.

“The tattoo? Yeah.” she said. “I know the big idea, but I still need the details.”

“People who know the details tend to end up in trouble. You’re already hurt.”

“It’s fine. Can I tell the others? They should know.”

“No, Mox!” he said. He calmed down. “Not yet. I’ll tell them when the right time comes.”

“Until then?”

“Keep it to yourself. I trust you.”

Moxie felt an instant pressure on her tongue. Knowing that Lemony Snicket, of all people, trusted _her_ , immediately made her want to keep his trust.


End file.
